


Normal

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Rick Grimes POV, Rickyl poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is normal to be pressed this close to my lover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my shitty day I could not...not post this.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoy!

It is not normal  
The darkness that rolls in on me  
The sanity which drips through  
My fingers like scattered ash  
It is not normal  
The blood that drips from me  
The madness that coats me  
In quivering sorrow  
Nor is it normal  
The swiftness of the blade  
The thrill of the bullet  
The pride swelling in my chest  
At the death I can cause  
When hardly provoked  
It is not normal  
It is not worth it  
To live this way  
To creep this gingerly around myself  
Afraid of my own wounds  
I crawl from my skin  
A prisoner in my own bones  
Splintered down through the middle  
I have watched a thousand deaths  
Had a hand in a thousand more  
This is a war zone I live in  
But I have never been alone  
Here comes my archer  
Look how silent he moves  
It is not normal  
The way my eyes roam  
The way my hands worship  
And never cease touching  
It is not normal  
The way he soothes  
The way he brings peace  
When he himself rumbles like thunder  
He strikes quick like lightening  
His thoughts a steady downpour  
His anger a fire that burns  
That ruins  
That calms me  
The need is not normal  
But he is necessary in order for me to draw breath  
No matter how stuttered  
Now matter how small  
Labored or struggled  
His palms rub steady  
His body aches openly  
It is not normal how free my soul  
How unchained my spirit  
How unburdened my shoulders  
He lifts this pain from me  
But it is normal  
Normal in the happiness it brings  
The joy it gifts my chilling heart  
The warmth that radiates  
It is normal to be pressed this close to my lover  
It is normal to be alone with him  
We rut, we clash  
We love like people were meant to  
And he has never looked away from me  
Has never shied from my murderous hands  
It is normal to him  
It is sane  
He understands  
And slides closer still

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: BriannaNicole1963


End file.
